The present invention relates to markers or signs, and in particular, the invention relates to a sign of unitary construction. In one embodiment the body of the sign is designed to be mounted onto a flat surface, and in another embodiment the body of the sign is designed to be inserted into the ground. Furthermore, the sign is intended to have mounted thereon reflective display indicia, such as numerals, letters or other characters or designs.
Markers or signs that are designed to be affixed to building walls or even inserted into the ground are known in the art. However, a need exists for a sign or marker of visual display which can be easily, quickly and economically manufactured as a single, unitary construction. In addition, the sign should be sturdy, impact resistant and should stand up well against the elements, including heat, cold and chemicals (especially if the sign is to be inserted into the ground, such as on a lawn or golf course.)
Furthermore, there is a need for a sign or marker which has characters that can be easily and reliably affixed thereto. It is also necessary that the characters have a high degree of visibility during daylight and at night. The characters should also be impervious to the elements and to chemicals.
Also, there is a need for signs or markers which, in addition to providing information such as street addresses or specific numbers, also provide a space for promotional advertising or additional information.